brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
M1A1 Carbine
M1 Carbine is an American rifle used in WW2. It is widely used by the assault teams. History The M1 Carbine is a reliable, lightweight, semi-automatic gas-operated Carbine that became standard issue to service personnel and airborne forces in the US Army during WWII and Korean war. The concept of the Carbine was the request for a light weapon that fired a small caliber cartridge, that could be issued to non-combat/rear echelon personnel whose duties included, clerks, cooks, drivers, typists, medical units, recon pilots, and vehicle personnel. It was designed to give these personnel greater firepower and range that the standard Colt 1911 pistol could not provide. At just around 5 pounds, the M1 Carbine is a very light weapon, and carrying it in combat was much less tiring than a full sized rifle. And for the combat units, the M1 Carbine gives them the balance between the stopping power of the .45 at ranges that an actual .45ACP wouldnt even reach, and the compactness of M1911 pistol. The rifle's caliber was the .30Carbine, which was basically a beefed up pistol round, the rifle was designed around the cartridge specifically. the .30cal round did great damage at ranges up to 200 yards, but began to loose its punch rapidly past that range, hence why it was designed as a personal defence round only, even though the Carbine would accurately deliver that bullet out to 300 yards, the stopping power was very little at that distance, which is why some troops criticized the Carbine, even though it wasnt designed for that range. The M1 Carbine is mass-produced, it has M2 and M3 varient introduced in the 1950s, which was basically an M1, but with a 30 round magazine, fully automatic selector switch, and the M3 was equipped with early night vision scopes, the Carbine saw limited use in Vietnam war with the US, though it was largely replaced by the M-14 and later M16A1. The M1 Carbine saw great effective service with the South Vietnamese forces throughout the war. The US retired the Carbine in the early 1970s because the M-16 was now standard, however the Carbine was still, and is still in use with over a dozen countries around the world. The M1 Carbine is still produced in small numbers by the American arms company "Century Arms" for the civilian shooting community in the US, and the weapon remains highly popular as a hunting, sporting, collecting, and self/home defense weaponThe M1A1 is the compact version of M1, intended for paratrooper use, it stock was made by steel rather than wood, thus the stock can be folded to decrease the total length. Variants The M1 Carbine fired a .30 caliber modified pistol round designed for a much shorter effective range then the standard .30 cal round fired by the M1 Garand, BAR or Browning .30 cal machine gun. However, this smaller round made the gun much lighter. A special folding stock was issued for airborne forces to make the gun more compact and therefore easier to jump with, this version is known as the "M1A1" Carbine. The M1 Carbine, by nature, wasn't intended for heavy combat actions, as it was designed more for self-defense, and for light assaults against light-to medium defenses and emplacements. Later in the war, the M1 Carbine is developed into M2 and M3 Carbine, some of these variants have fully-automatic capabilities, these later variants also uses larger 30 round box magazine. The M3 can also use the IR Nightvision sight, this attachment never reach the western front in large numbers but in the Pacific theater and later in Korea. These early generations of NightVision Scope can only detect enemy targets at limited range, but its still very useful for picking off night infiltrators, a tactic commonly used by Japanese, Chinese and North Korean soldiers. Suggested Tactics in Gameplay The Carbine is often part of the players two weapon load out in Brothers in Arms, especially in the early levels. The player starts with the Carbine in both Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 and Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood's first levels. The M1 Carbine is also used by members of the assault team due to its light weight, compact size and its modest firepower and rate of fire. M1A1 is also the choice of the supporting member of heavy weapon team. The version of the weapon most often seen in the game is the M1A1, which had a metal, folding stock rather than the wooden stock of the original M1 to make it more compact. The M1A1 was the standard issue Carbine to US paratroopers, though other weapons are also available to them. Now, note that the unmodded game version of the Carbine is one of the weakest weapons of the game (due to balancing purposes). It has a modest rate of fire but is best suited to deal against conscripts and occasionally, Infanterie. Using this firearm against Panzergrenadiers or Fallschirmjager is not an advisable idea due to the inferior firepower of the weapon, and their MP 40s, StG 44s or even FG 42s will have the advantage in most combat scenarios. The good points of using the Carbine, however, include its low recoil and its useful iron sights. The fairly large 15 round magazine makes the M1 Carbine effective in suppression/covering fire and is very useful in close-quarters combat dealing with Kar 98 users. For the exposed enemies, you need at least 4 hits to bring them down. Remember, the Carbine was meant for non-combat roles, and was to be used as a back-up weapon or for persons whos jobs prevented them from using the M-1 service rifle, people like clerks, drivers, cooks, and officers in rearward positions. The M1A1 Carbine arrives in-game as the 'US M1 Carbine Rifle' In early games the ammo can be used up quickly if not careful. The 75 rounds in total looks generous for a rifle, but due to its characteristics, killing an enemy often means a magazine or two gone. This is especially true in the first Brothers in arms, which resupply is rare, in EiB however, you can get some magazine from your teammate if you run short. Once you are out and if you cannot request ammo, get a German weapon is a good idea. In Hell's Highway, the M1A1 Carbine is more unrealistic, since if aimed well, a headshot is very likely for a skilled player. It is much more accurate than its old counterparts and will kill an enemy in 1-2 shots, like the M1 Garand. The effective range is slightly increased as well. Headshots are more likely to result in an instant kill, and you don't really need to be resupplied if you mastered this weapon. Characters who use it: * Sgt./S.Sgt.Matt Baker (Playable) * Cpl.Seamus Doyle * Cpl.Joe "Red" Hartsock (Playable & NPC) * Pfc.Timothy Connor * Pfc.Jack Courtland * Pfc.Mike Dawson * Pvt./Pfc.Derrick McConnel * Pvt./Pfc.Dale McCreary * Pvt.David Muzza * Pvt./Pfc.Dean "Friar" Winchell * Pvt./Lt. Boyd ru:M1A1 Carbine category:Weapons Category:American Weapons